Espionaje, un pago de dolor
by MariferSS
Summary: Para el mundo mágico la guerra ha terminado, un salvador, un lado ganador, muerte, dolor y un espía. Nagini deja consecuencias irreversibles en Severus. una alumna y un maestro.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

-NO! NO!...ese maldito de Snape pagara por su traición, pagara por la muerte del señor!

Fue la ira, el coraje de Bellatrix Lestrange que se escuchaba en la mansión Malfoy. Para el mundo mágico la guerra ha terminado, un salvador, un lado ganador, muerte, dolor y un espía.

Para quienes sabían la verdad de Snape era un héroe como muchos en la guerra, para otros uno de los hombres más valientes de la historia capaz de mentirle en la cara al mismo señor oscuro, en otros un claro ejemplo de amor verdadero.

Para el lado oscuro era la traición, un espía, el causante de la caída del poder de Voldemort, porque aunque Harry Potter fue quien acabo con Voldemort para los mortifagos Snape fue quien le proporciono lo necesario para hacerlo, no solo traiciono la marca, Voldemort, traiciono a todo el lado oscuro, su reivindicación a costa de la caída del lado oscuro.

Para Bellatrix esto era algo personal, el hecho de que nunca confió en Severus y siempre aseguro que no era de confiar, ser rechazada por él, la muerte del único que creía fielmente en ella termino por desatar completamente su locura.

\- El pagara por ello, pagara por todos… si tanto quiso probar su valentía con ellos, lo tendrá que pagar ahora!

Los mortifagos que pudieron escapar deseaban la venganza sobre Severus Snape tanto como Bellatrix, y no dudarían en tomar cualquier oportunidad para acabarlo y era el momento justo para planear el ataque, pero faltaba contar con la presencia de Lucio y Narcisa Malfoy.

\- Pero que tenemos aquí?, debería tomar esto como invasión de propiedad privada?

Se refirió Lucio de una manera muy irritada, no solo ha perdido todo su poder, el buen nombre, pero ahora tiene que convertirse en fugitivo de por vida y perder el respeto en su propia casa.

\- No, pero esto es importante y tú tienes que ayudarnos, se que Severus es o era tu mejor amigo… pero ese infeliz! Acabo con todo! Por su culpa el Señor esta muerto! Por el fuiste capturado! Por el has perdido todo!

Bellatrix respiraba pesadamente, su ira consumía toda luz que podía existir y era capaz de corromper la poca luz que quedaba en el alma de Lucio Malfoy. Para Lucio la muerte de Voldemort era la liberación de una esclavitud y era algo que muy en el fondo agradece, pero existía el sabor a traición por parte de quien creía su mejor amigo, el no solo lo dejo, también formo parte de quienes entregaron su cabeza en Azkaban y por ello merecía lo peor.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Bella. Dijo de manera muy apacible, manteniendo la mirada. - Pero ahora no es el momento, San Mungo está fuertemente vigilada y Severus aun mas…tenemos que esperar unas dos semanas.

Lucio miro fijamente a Narcisa y suavizo su mirada, después de todo ella ha soportado mucho por él, al mismo y todo lo que conlleva ser Mortifago. - Narcisa, toma tus pertenencias y las de Draco, quieres que desaparezcan de aquí. Narcisa lo miro con temor.

\- Por favor Lucio vamos, no tienes nada que hacer aquí ya, déjalo por favor!

Lucio respiro profundo y con toda la voluntad que tenía se negó a ir con ella, alegando que esta era también su venganza y de su familia, Narcisa obedeció y le dio un último abrazo a su marido antes de partir para algún lugar seguro con su hijo.

Estas dos semanas serian la creación de los planes para la caída de uno de los mejores espías que pudo tener la Orden, eran consientes de que Severus era un gran duelista siempre tendrá nuevos maleficios bajo la manga y de la misma manera el siempre hizo larde de cómo ponerle un alto a la misma muerte, pero existía una información que no tenían, una información que podría asegurar su victoria, lo único que Severus no pudo embotellar o ponerle un alto.

* * *

Espero les guste, soy nueva en esto de escribir historias, saludos! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  
Harry por favor tienes que parar!  
Hermione trataba de calmar a Harry, ella sabía que después de lo que Harry vio en el pensadero, luego de contar la historia y entregar las memorias al ministerio el tenia otra apreciación hacia Severus Snape, al igual que muchos y ella misma lo hace. Sabía que el proceso de curación de Severus era crítico, los tratamiento diarios eran dolorosos que en muchas ocasiones se escuchaban sus gritos hasta la sala, luego desaparecían, las ocasiones que se les permitió pasar a verlo siempre estaba dormido, por agotamiento, por los calmantes que lo inducían en un sueño tan profundo y pesado como la niebla, ella era consciente que las veces que lo escucho gritar era porque el dolor era tan fuerte que los calmantes perdían su efecto, pero luego de ello todo era igual.

-No puedo Hermione!.

Hermione estaba en total acuerdo con Harry, ella sabias que le debían mucho y en muchas ocasiones se encontró de la misma manera que Harry o peor, pero hoy era un día mucho mas pesado que los demás días, una noticia cambio muchas cosas en ellos, Harry por un lado se altero, ella tenía un nudo en la garganta pero ella sabía que no podía romper aquí, por Harry, Ron, McGonagall.

Ron estaba tranquilo pero sabía que en su mente muchas cosas pasaban, como la proyección de una película, es muy difícil tener la imagen de una persona y señalarla para luego darte cuenta que en muchas ocasiones te ha salvado el pellejo y que no conocías nada de él en realidad, pero aun mas se que se sentía atado de manos, pese parecer inmaduro Hermione sabía que existía la parte sensata y madura que salía en momentos como este.

Por otro lado McGonagall era la viva imagen de una madre preocupa y arrepentida de desconfiar de su hijo, ella no tuvo hijos pero siempre vio en Severus uno, el podría ser grosero, un poco insensible ante los demás en ocasiones anti social, pero Minerva lo conocía tanto o mas que el mismo, no era necesario que hablara para saber lo que pasaba sus ojos aunque oscuro como la noche siempre fueren tan claros ante ella. Esa noche en que se enfrentaron Severus se defendió de sus maleficios pero no se atrevió a atacarla por el contrario en sus ojos solo vio desesperación y es una mirada que nunca olvidara, después de saber la verdad sobre el entendió, ese día, ese hombre que ella vio crecer y que en muchas ocasiones escucho, con sus miradas decía a gritos que confiara en el o lo ayudara, pero la rabia no le permitió ver lo que en realidad reflejaban, ella que siempre conocía la verdad en sus miradas, ese día la tapo con nubes llenas de desprecio y decepción hacia quien ella consideraba un hijo.

Ahora aquí estaba tratando de procesar la noticia que le dio el Dr. Era muy feliz de saber que Severus estaba mejor y casi consiente, su felicidad duro poco, cuando le dijeron que a consecuencia del veneno se destruyo el sistema visual y que ahora el estaba completamente ciego, sabía que Severus siempre detesto sentirse limitado en sus actividades, eso sería algo muy duro para el no solo tendrá que luchar con gente señalándolo, sino también por quienes lo miren con lástima que era lo que el mas detestaba, un hombre intuitivo como él, con años de ser espía siempre fue fácil detectar el desprecio de las demás personas hacia el aun sin verlos.

Un doctor de cabello corto castaño se dirigía hacia ellos junto a una bella asistente de oscuro cabello y penetrante ojos azules.

-Familiares o amigos del Sr. Severus Snape, por favor!

Hermione salto de su asiento y llamo la atención de Harry, Ron Y McGonagall

-Si, somos nosotros. Respondió Minerva con la voz un poco ronca de tanto llorar.

-Buenas tardes señores, es el momento de pasar a verlo, está un poco alterado pero está bien. Harry miro a Hermione que tenía sus ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Juntos hicieron su camino a la habitación de Severus su nerviosismo aumentaba conforme avanzaban sus pasos.

Hermione fue la primera en entrar, allí estaba él en una cama, con sus pies descalzos, pantalones de chándal, su torso desnudo que dejaban ver las múltiples cicatrices de sus años como espía encubierto, su rostro mas pálido de lo normal con una barba muy crecida y sus ojos, esos mismos ojos que en mas de una ocasión provoco su temor aumentara a mil, ellos ahora eran fijos a un solo lugar, con la mirada en blanco, su labio inferior temblaba, por lo que imagino que tenía ganas de llorar. Después de uno segundos se escucho los pasos e ingreso de los demás y fue testigo de primera mano como el rostro se Severus se volvió neutral sin rastro de dolor o sufrimiento.

-Severus?, hijo me alegra ver que estas despierto. Hablo Minerva muy cerca de él.

El rostro de Severus se contrajo en sorpresa y nuevamente vio como su labio empezó a temblar. Minerva, eres tú?... Si Hijo soy yo…Minerva no pudo contener las lágrimas por lo que respiraba entrecortado. -

Est…estoy cie….estoy ciego Minerva, no veo nada…yo…yo no sé que hacer con mi vida de aquí en adelante!. La desesperación de Severus en su voz, en su rostro, en su cuerpo, nunca fue vista por nadie a excepción de Minerva, Albus y el trió de oro cuando lo encontraron prácticamente agonizando. Hermione trato de pronunciar palabra pero no pudo, que podía decir en una situación como esta, a un hombre que toda una vida se negó a depender de alguien, solo podía pensar en querer cruzar esa corta distancia, abrazarlo y decirle todo está bien "pero que estoy pensando, el mi maestro, el es Snape!".

Minerva lo abrazo, lo mantuvo en sus brazos como queriendo protegerlo de algo, pero poco a poco los sedantes comenzaron hacer efecto y los ojos de Severus se hacían mas pesado, Minerva lo ayudo acostarse. -

Minerva, yo necesito…necesito…Alb. Los cuatros integrantes de la habitación se miraron entre sí, pero Minerva y Hermione presentían que el joven maestro de pociones sabe algo muy importante.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por la corrección del nombre de Lucius, como dije en un principio soy nueva en esto y agradecería mucho la ayuda si me equivoco. Espero disfruten este capitulo que es duro para Severus.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Los tacones de Bellatrix se escuchaban retumbar por toda la sala de la mansión Malfoy "hasta cuando esperamos, ya han pasado las dos semanas que dijiste Lucius" Lucius hizo su camino hacia el grupo de mortifagos que se encontraban en la sala "Mi querida Bella, paciencia no es un don que posees ¿verdad?" Bellatrix le dirigio una mira llena de furia "Ese infeliz hijo de perra, ya ha tenido demasiado tiempo respirando, y tu me pides paciencia?" Lucius sonrió, tomo asiento y parecía perdido analizando su bastón, mientras Bella perdía mas la paciencia y ganas no faltaban de lanzar un Cruciatus en ese instante hasta que Lucius hablo "Bueno Bella, tu espera ha terminado esta noche será una fiesta para ti…dime algún día te ha gustado jugar a la enfermera" Bellatrix soltó un gran risa de esas que hacen los bellos de la piel se ericen.

En el largo pasillo en San Mungo solo se podía escuchar los sólidos pasos de dos personas, su paso eran seguros y decididos, el cielo era completamente gris, parecía que una gran tormenta se avecinaba, las enfermeras hacían sus rondas a cada uno de los pacientes, las dos personas analizaban los informes de cada paciente hasta que dieron con el indicado "Aquí esta!...habitación 394, wow! Y el infeliz se da grandes lujos" Lucius dirigio una mirada severa a Bellatrix "te puedes callar o trata de que tu voz parezca mas delicada?" Bella lo miro con disgusto "Por Merlín!…tengo una observación que hacer" "dime" Bella sonrió "El cabello negro se te ve fatal…así? O mas delicada?" Lucius solo la fulmino con la mirada y continuaron su camino hacia su objetivo sin ser descubierto hasta ahora gracias a la poción multijugos.

Bellatrix fue la primera en ingresar "mira, mira Lucius a quien tenemos aquí, al traidor más grande de la historia!" Bellatrix comenzó a sacar su varita, la mano de Lucius la detuvo "espera, no creerás que será tan sencillo verdad?" Bellatrix lo miro con una interrogante "no quieres divertirte antes, no se…quizás torturarlo hasta que ruegue que lo maten?" Bellatrix saco la lengua y sonrió con rostro endemoniado, se acerco a Severus paso sus dedos por el pecho, analizo cada cicatriz de su cuerpo "unas cuantas mas no harán daño verdad Sevy?" seguir hasta su rostro "pero dormido no podrás disfrutar querido".

Una fuerte cachetada en el rostro de Severus, lo hizo reaccionar parpadeo varias veces, hasta que recordó que no podía ver nada "Quien es?" dijo con enojo, quien se atrevía a cachetearlo, de repente una risa retumbo en la habitación –"esa risa, por las barbas de Merlín, no puede ser!"- pensó, su boca se seca, un frio extraño recorrió su espalda, este sería su fin, no tenía una varita cerca, peor aún no sabía si su varita estaba con él en la habitación, escucho que se acercaban a él, sintió unas manos por su rostro, eran manos femeninas cuando está a punto de formar palabra ella hablo "pero que tenemos aquí, el traidor no puede ver…Sevy, Sevy…nunca fui testigo de tu expresión de miedo?, temor?, sorpresa?" Severus trato de endurecer su rostro pero ya era tarde "Que quieres Bellatrix?" La mirada de Severus era fija en al vacio "yo? Hacerte pagar la traición a nosotros y bueno Lucius…lo mismo, también lo mismo quieren nuestros amigos, pero ello no pudieron venir…pero no te preocupes Sevy… te llevaremos con ellos!" El rostro de Severus se lleno de sorpresa Lucius?, porque el se suponían que eran amigos.

Bellatrix sonrio a Lucius "bueno Lucius, creo que es hora de irnos" Bella miro a Severus "Te ayudaría a ponerte alguna camiseta o zapatos, pero no tenemos tiempo…ademas esa es la vestimenta adecuada para tu reunión…SEVY!" "Lucius me arias el honor" Lucius sonrio y hablo por primera vez desde que Severus despertó " como lo deseas Severus…¿a lo mágico? O prefieres hacerlo como la segunda mezcla de tu sangre ¿muggle?" Severus respiraba pesadamente, y trato de llamar a su varita con magia mental, pero al parecer no estaba en la habitación, Lucius sonrio "bueno creo que es bueno recordar a un padre Severus" Lucius tomo su bastón, con fuerza y lo golpeo directamente a la sien de Severus, cortando parte de la piel, la cual comenzó a sangrar. Severus era completamente inconsciente, mientras Bellatrix sacaba el traslador que los llevaría a la mansión Malfoy.

Justo cuando estaban desapareciendo, Hermione ingreso a la habitación "NO!" corrió directamente hacia donde estaban pero era demasiado tarde, Severus ya no estaba en su cama, solo había sangre en la almohada "Merlín, esto no puede estar pasando" Ella no se equivoco esa era Bellatrix, reconocería esos botines en cualquier lugar, y esa risa maquiavélica solo podría ser ella. Hermione corrió llorando hacia la sala donde habían llegado Harry, Ron, Minerva y la Sra. Weasley " Bella…Bellatrix se lo llevo, se lo llevo…hay sangre" fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que su llanto la asfixiara hasta que no podía formar palabras, todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos. Harry y Ron ingresaron corriendo a la habitación solo para encontrar lo que Hermione dijo y un reloj en el piso.

* * *

Espero les guste, Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, he tardado un poco...pero todos sabemos que es esta época del año es full!...un consejo hay que ser fuerte en este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

Con un golpe sordo Severus aterrizo a los pies Greyback "Señores, miren quien nos ha honrado con su presencia" Greyback tomo a Severus por la mandíbula clavando partes de sus uñas en su cuello "El Señor Maestro de pociones Severus Snape" Severus jadeo ante la presión, mientras su cabeza parecía querer estallar por el golpe que Lucius le ha proporcionado "mira cuando te hablo engendro" Severus forzó un bufido "tu idiotez es mas grande que tu ¿verdad?...¿engendro? aggrrr" Severus jadeaba por la presión " idiota aborto de mono" Greyback tenía una mirada de pura confusión tratando de conseguir un significado, lo agarro con fuerza y lo aventó contra uno de los pilares de la mansión Malfoy.

Severus jadeo ante el golpe, su torso está desnudo por lo que fue mas fácil que parte de su espalda tuvieras raspones "Tranquilo Greyback, no termines con nuestra diversión ahora" canturreaba Bellatrix, mientras se dirigía a Severus "Te hiciste daño, mi amor?" Severus trato de ponerse en pie "No tan rápido" con un rápido movimiento de su varita, Severus estaba de boca abajo contra el piso "Saben chicos, le tengo buenas noticias…" Severus gimió de dolor, mientras Bellatrix puso uno de sus puntiagudos botines con fuerza en su espalda "El traidor está ciego! Ciego!...Severus está ciego!" Siguió cantado, mientras todo reían.

Severus se sentía impotente, esto no era miedo, el estuvo frente al Señor Oscuro en muchas ocasiones y fue capaz de mentirle en la cara, la desesperación por saber que iban hacer con él fue lo que causo que parte de sus emociones querer estallar, se sintió como un niño de nuevo, solo que en esta ocasión existían muchas replicas de su padre, ellos no se detendrían ante nada, ellos le harían daño, lo harían sufrir hasta que el suplicara su muerte, el fue un comedor de la muerte, el supo el placer que cada uno sintió al momento de torturar a una persona, un placer que en años anteriores a ser espía disfruto como una manera de desahogar todas sus frustraciones, su coraje contra la vida que le toco vivir, imaginándose a todas las personas que le hicieron daño, imaginar que eran ellos y disfrutar una falsa venganza "Que van hacer conmigo?" trato de que su voz sonara amenazante, pero solo muy adolorida.

"Disculpa, me había olvidado" Bellatrix movía su tacones puntiagudos sobre su espalda sabiendo que provocaba dolor en sus raspones "Hermanos, nuestro invitado desea saber que vamos hacer con el…bueno debido a su gran insistencia podemos comenzar, le daremos el gusto porque nosotros no somos malos anfitriones"

Yaxley sonrió mientras se acercaba a Severus "No esperaremos a Lucius?" "Lucius no podrá acompañarnos hoy…el fue atender un asunto familiar" Sonrió Bellatrix "Pero eso no es impedimento para la diversión…vamos muchachos es hora de mostrar sus mejores golpes!"

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Greyback lo agarro por el cuello lo elevo, con un golpe fuerte en el estomago lo dejo sin respiración, Severus cayó de rodillas, mientras sus pies desnudos sentía el frió piso de la mansión Malfoy, antes de darle tiempo a respirar una fuerte patada en su pecho lo hizo encontrase con una de la paredes de la mansión, en su desesperación por ponerse de pie casi derrumba uno de los cuadros, cuando estuvo casi de pies, un fuerte golpe detrás de sus rodilla lo hizo caer de costado, estar ciego fue una gran desventaja, la misma fue aprovechada por todos y no perdieron el tiempo para caerle a golpes sin contemplación en el piso hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

* * *

"Hermione, mírame…tienes que calmarte, necesitamos, el te necesita, pero en esta condiciones no estás siendo útil" Harry, trataba de razonar con una muy emocional Hermione, mientras Ron no sabía como tomar esto, él y Hermione llegaron a un acuerdo después de la Guerra dejando muy claro que aun no estaban preparados para comenzar una relación, pero ahora verla asi supo porque nunca funcionaria, ella tenía fuertes sentimiento desarrollados por Snape.

Minerva también se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Hermione, estaba muy claro que la muchacha estaba asustada, por no volverlo a ver, perderlo para siempre. Minerva miro hacia Ron, le quedo muy claro que el ya se imagina o sabía lo que en realidad pasaba con los sentimiento de Hermione "Hermione, me acompañas a la oficina de la dirección" Hermione la miro como un siervo encandilado "Claro profesora" fue lo que dijo entre sollozos. Caminaron hacia la dirección en completo silencio.

"Hermione…"

"Profesora….yo…yo" No sabía como decirlo

"Tranquila querida, no hace falta que me expliques nada está muy claro para mi" Minerva la miraba con dulzura "Pero no fue para esto que te traje aquí, antes de morir Albus me dejo esto…me dijo que lo abriera solo en caso de que Severus muriera…yo se que Severus no está muerto, pero esto es un caso de emergencia"

Hermione no entendía porque Minerva quería desobedecer una orden de Dumbledore "Si, pero en que nos ayuda eso con Severus ahora?" Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como plato "Claro a no ser…Si!...Profesora recuerda, cuando ingresamos a visitara a Severus, lo que dijo antes de quedarse dormido…que necesita a alguien…la palabra sin terminar tenia las tres primera del nombre del Director"

"Siempre admirare su inteligencia Srta. Granger" Juntas abrieron el sobre, sus expresiones era de total sorpresa , juntas corrieron hacia los aposento de Severus. Entraron, sacaron el cuadro en la pared de Severus el cual les revelo una puerta de color oscuro "usted cree que?" cuando la abrieron no podían creer lo que vieron.

* * *

"Crucio!" La fuerza con la que Bellatrix lanzo la maldición hizo que las muñecas de Severus sangraran, lo tenían colgando de cadenas, con los brazos sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo reflejaba la carnicería humana que habían hecho en el "sufre maldito! Sufreee!" las puntas de sus dedos tocaban el frio piso, viscoso por la sangre que ha derramado "eso es todo lo que tienes perra" dijo entre dientes Severus, si iba morir que sea pronto y jugar con la poca paciencia de Bellatrix ayudaría.

"Muy valiente Severus!" El cuerpo de Severus temblaba por las replicas de la maldición, sus pantalones de chandal por debajo de su abdominales inferiores, el sudor mezclado con la sangre en su torso, sus labios resecos por la falta de agua la sangre que se filtraba en ello, su cabello una mezcla de sangre y sudor, la misma que caía de sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, su ojos oscuros como el chocolate negro reflejaban dolor, el estaba en la completa oscuridad de su ceguera, de su dolor, recibiría la muerte como una salvación en estos momentos. Pero piedad no era una palabra que saldría de sus labios, el momento que decidió ser espía, también decidió hacer un pacto con la muerte, el seria fuerte hasta cuando los Dioses quisieran.

Bellatrix contemplo su obra "recuerdas esta maldición Sevy…Sectumsempra!"…

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada Feliz AÑO 2015 A TODOS!...y disculpen la tardanza!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Capitulo 5

"Albus?" Minerva no podía creer quien estaba en esa habitación. Acostado en una cama, parecía estar dormido.

Hermione por otro lado confirmaba sus sospechas al mirar que el pecho del director subía y descendía en una respiración poco visible, a lado derecha se encontraba una mesa en la misma una nota y un pequeña frasco de poción.

_"Minerva, si has llegado hasta aquí __es por obvias __razones...la primera que ya he de estar muerto, la segunda es porque eres la indicada para aplicar el vial a Albus. Espero me perdones por las mentiras que te dije pero eran necesarias, sabes que te estimo mucho, quizás __nunca te lo dije pero creo que es el momento para decirte que siempre te he querido como una madre y lo fuiste en mas de una ocasión __cuando lo necesitaba._

_Gracias por todo Minerva."_

Mientras Hermione terminaba de leer la carta que dejo Severus, Minerva no pudo evitar sus lagrimas. Ella no tenía hijos, pero si a alguien ella considero como un hijo esa era Severus, podría ser grosero, osco, sarcástico, mal humorado y muy anti social...pero para ella nunca existió una grosería además de un _"Minerva!"_ y esto era cuando ya no quería que lo sigan regañando.

"Profesora...está bien"

"Si hija solo...cosas de vieja" le dio una pequeña sonrisa Hermione.

"Yo creo que no es así, está muy claro que usted fue una segunda madre para el"

"Una madre siempre sabe lo que un hijo esconde detrás de una mirada y...y yo no lo hice" termino en un hilo de voz.

"La situación no lo acompañaba...y mucho mas sus acciones, acciones que fueron muy bien planeadas por supuesto"

Minerva miro a Hermione aun con tristeza en sus miradas. Después de una larga pausa.

"Srta. Granger, aun tenemos mucho que hacer...continuemos si queremos hacer algo por Severus"

De esa manera Minerva tomo el vial que se encontraba en la mesita y lo deposito en la boca de Albus, mientras Hermione masajea la garganta del director hasta que todo el contenido se encontró digerido.

Después de unos minutos el director comenzó a parpadear hasta que sus ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos "Minerva...Srta. Granger, creo que es un placer verlas...al parecer se ha dado fin a la guerra y..." no pudo continuar mas, para él era muy claro que aunque gano la guerra también perdió a uno de sus mas valientes colaboradores.

"Severus…esta…"

"no Albus…Severus no está muerto, pero si esta en un gran riesgo…se que recién te despiertas, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda ahora mismo…y lo mucho que tenemos que hablar podrá esperar un poco" Minerva no estaba enojada y se alegraba de saber que el director está bien, pero todo ello trajo un gran riesgo, ese mismo que ahora está corriendo Severus.

El director se sentó mientras estiraba un poco sus extremidades, la preocupación se grabo en su rostro "que paso con Severus?"

"Hola director…Seve… el profesor Snape…bueno le resumiré un poco la historia no podemos perder tiempo"

El director asintió como medida de atención mientras Hermione continuo "Antes de que Harry terminara con Voldemort, el profesor Snape fue atacado por él y la serpiente con el fin de poder tener el total control sobre su varita, lo dejaron gravemente herido, el veneno de la serpiente se regó por gran parte del cuerpo…lograron sacar el veneno…pero…este daño el sistema visual, por lo que ahora el esta…ciego completamente" dejo que parte de la información se procesar por parte del director quien ahora tenía una mezcla de sentimiento en sus miradas.

"Después de semanas de curación por fin había reaccionado…pero hace unos días, un grupo de mortifagos ataco el hospital y se lo llevaron…en… ese grupo pude reconocer a Bellatrix Lestrange" para este punto Hermione ya tenía algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

La profesora al ver los efectos que este tema tenia sobre Hermione decidió tomar el tema " Ahora Albus tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato para rescatarlo"

"Lo sé Minerva…eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el…pero no se por donde comenzar"

"Harry y Ron, están tratando de averiguar donde esta con la única pista que tenemos…pero eso no será de gran ayuda…pero por algo se empieza señor"

"Tiene toda la razón Srta. Granger…vamos a mi despacho…creo que tenemos que analizar sus recuerdos"

El director se estiro un poco adolorido por los meses sin movimiento, pero se veía saludable ante todo "lo encontraremos…de eso tenga la seguridad las dos" El director sonrió y dirigió su camino hacia su despacho.

* * *

Severus abrió sus ojos muy lentamente, sentir un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, de repente el dolor se hizo presente eso causo que un gruñido se escapara de sus labios, no demoro en escuchar lo pasos de tacones que se acercan a él _"maldita sea, esto me va a doler mucho mas" _pensó Severus.

"Crucio"

Severus comenzó a temblar violentamente, poco después Bellatrix lo dejo.

"Dime Bella…tant…tanto me..Quieres, que no puedes matarme"

Severus está muy consciente que este jueguito de palabras podía acabar con la paciencia de su captora y lo mata o en el peor de los casos su tortura podría llevarlo a la locura, lo que no imaginaba era que no estaba solo, un golpe contundente en su costado lo dejo sin aire.

"vaya, vaya…mi gran amigo, muy seguro de ti mismo?" Lucius Malfoy ofreció su mejor sonrisa mezclada con asco a Severus.

"JA!" ese gesto le dolió un poco a Severus "Hola…si no es nadie..m…mas que el…oxigenado de…Lucius Malfoy"

Ese comentario sarcástico tubo el costo de otro bastonazo de Malfoy, Severus se retorció pero no suplico ni nada.

"Eres muy fuerte Severus, siempre he dicho que eres una bestia para aguantar heridas, pero nunca te he visto como esto…hasta hoy!"

"Ya…sabes Lucius, en esta vida se ve de to…todo, lástima que no puedo ver, sabes?...sería un placer ver en que desperdicio te has convertido…Ahh!"

Lucius clavo su bastón en el abdomen de Severus y lo presiono con fuerza, provocando mucho dolor.

"Podría acabar contigo en esto momentos, solo por el hecho de que has ensuciado mi sala…pero…esto es como arte contemporiano con tu sangre y QUIERO VERTE SUFRIR ANTES DE QUE MUERAS A-M-I-G-O!" Con eso Lucius tomo su bastón y con la cabeza de serpiente golpeo la espalda media de Severus.

"Lucius!...que te quede claro algo!...el causante de la perdición de tu familia no fui yo…fuiste TU!...tu ambición de…de poder te arrastro a lo mas bajo, es allí donde ahora…te revuelcas, no culpes a otros por tus decisiones" termino con baja voz Severus, el no pudo hacer nada por quien el considero un amigo, el creó su propio infierno y ahora aquí el se encontraba pagando un culpa ajena.

Lucius se congelo, regreso tomo a Severus por el cabello "muy emotivo tu discurso Severus…pero es una lastimas que soy un Malfoy…CRUCIO!

Severus no sabía cuántos Crucios podría aguantar en menos de veinte cuatro horas, pero ahora el solo quería una cosa, la muerte.

* * *

"Harry, Ron!...díganos que nos tienen algo!" enfatizo Hermione.

"Director!" dijeron al unisonó Harry y Ron.

"El mismo jóvenes…pero creo que las explicaciones pueden esperar…verdad?, ahora tenemos mucho que hacer, que tenemos señores?"

Harry y Ron asintieron sabiendo que no era la ocasión para hacer preguntas.

"Señor, profesora, Hermione, el reloj es de Lucius…por lo que es muy probable que Snape esté en la mansión Malfoy, el problema está en que cuando el Voldemort se apodero de la Mansión, la misma desapareció del mapa en el ministerio!" Harry concluyo con mucha tensión.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, sus cabezas pensando a mil por hora, hasta que el Director hablo.

"Winky!" Winky apareció de un puf.

"Señor, está vivo…Winky se alegra, en que puede ser útil Winky"

"Gracias Winky, pero quiero preguntarte una cosa y quiero que te limites a responder"

"Si señor"

"Puedes ingresar a las Mansión Malfoy ahora?

"Si señor, Winky puede"

Los ojos del director brillaron "muy bien quiero que vayas y mires si Severus esta allí, ten cuidado de que nadie te vea"

"Ahora mismo Señor" y con el puf que apareció con el mismo se fue.

Después de unos minutos de ansiedad, Winky apareció todos las rodearon "Que tienes Winky" pidió el director.

"El maestro Snape esta allí, esta colgando de cadenas, sangra mucho, pero está vivo"

Minerva no pudo evitar las lagrimas, al igual que Hermione, el director medito la situación y formo un plan de rescate "Winky mírame, tienes que sacar a Severus de la mansión y traerlo aquí"

"Winky, lo intentara señor, pero el profesor Snape es muy pesado"

"Confió en ti Winky" Con eso Winky despareció.

* * *

A los pocos segundo apareció en la Mansión Malfoy, con mucho cuidado reviso la sala donde se encontraba Severus, al percatarse que no había nadie, se acerco al maestros de pociones "Señor, Señor profesor Snape"

"Ah?...quien?"

"Me enviaron a sacarlo de aquí señor" Severus no podía ver pero esa voz era familiar.

"Winky eres tú?...donde estas?

"desatándolo señor, ahora por favor guarde silencio si no quiere que nos descubran" Severus guardo silencio mientras Winky hacia su trabajo "listo Señor" Severus cayó de rodillas no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse "que hacemos ahora Winky?"

"Salir de aquí maestro" lo tomo por la cintura aun estando de rodillas, cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer Greyback camino hacia la sala "ALTO!" grito pero Severus y Winky ya habías desaparecido, Greyback dio la alerta a los demás que no dudaron en hacer seguimiento.

Winky no pudo llegar muy lejos Severus no podía sostenerse por lo débil que estaba y las continuas replicas del Cruciatus "donde estamos Winky?"

"Estamos en alguna parte del Bosque prohibido señor, Winky ira por ayuda señor, no se mueva de aquí"

"Winky, eper…" ya había desaparecido "Diablos!" el dolor era tormentoso y estaba tomado mucho de su parte para mantenerse despierto.

"Winky!...donde esa Severus" pregunto Hermione

"Winky no pudo traer el maestro hasta aquí, Winky muy pequeñas, el es muy grande y esta débil"

"donde está Winky?..por favor" pidió Minerva.

"Esta en el Bosque Prohibido…no pude llegar mas lejos"

"QUE?!" grito Ron "Calma todos" hablo el director "llévanos Winky"

Todos se tomaron de la manos aparecieron en el bosque, frente de ellos Severus.

"Severus!" Grito Albus, mientras Hermione no encontraba palabras para lo que estaba viendo, cuando estaba acercándose muchas cortinas de humo cerraron el lugar.

Harry, Ron, Minerva, Albus, Winky y Hermione, hicieron un muro de contención protegiendo a Severus, que ahora estaba tendido e inconsciente "manténganse juntos y no bajen la guardia" ordeno Albus.

Un conjunto entero de Mortifagos apareció comandados por Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange "Entréguenlo!" la voz amenazante de Lucius.

"No lo creo Sr. Malfoy" Todos los Mortifagos no podía creer lo que veían.

"Tu estas muerto, yo vi cuando ese traidor te mato!" Grito Bellatrix.

"Bueno Bella, cabe destacar en esta ocasión la inteligencia e ingenio de Severus"

"La varita…esa varita es de mi Lord…! El director interrumpió el interrogatorio de Bellatrix " Claro está que esta es otra obra de Severus, pero no vamos a ponernos hablar de las grandes creaciones de Severus ahora verdad…creo que ustedes desean pelear…pues bien!"

Lucius sabía que estaban en desventaja, pese a ser numéricamente superior, el poder de los pocos magos que estaban allí podrían darles muchas bajas y con la situación actual eso era contraproducente.

"Ahora no Dumbledore" Todos los mortifagos querían protestar pero Lucius los detuvo "pero…esto no se queda asi, en algún momento se descuidaran y no podrán protegerlo…por ahora ayuden al cieguito" Con ello hicieron su retirada.

Una vez que se fueron todos pusieron sus miradas hacías el cuerpo que ahora estaba sostenido por Hermione "Esta mal, su pulso es muy débil" Dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Espero les guste este capitulo, fue un poco difícil concentrarme con las fiestas...pero lo logre! jajajjaja...¿que pasara de aquí en adelante?

Saludos...xau xau!


End file.
